


Little Princess

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [33]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: writerverse, Death References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wedding Dress, loss of birth father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera trying on her wedding dress triggers some wishful thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Little Princess  
> Prompt: She felt like a princess  
> Bonus? N  
> Word Count: 384  
> Rating: G  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom: Ace Attorney (Common House Verse) Pairings (if any): n/a  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): mentions loss of parents  
> Summary: Vera trying on her wedding dress triggers some wishful thinking.

Vera spins around looking at herself in the mirror in Betony's design studio. She's wearing a white ballgown with extensive lilac embroidery and long trumpet sleeves. She's smiling. Apollo grins back at her reflection in the mirror. Shakily she speaks up, "What do you think, Apollo?"

"I think you're beautiful. But, do you like it? It's your dress."

He watches Vera and she nods once and then a wistful expression crosses her face, "I wish..."

He stands there patiently waiting for her to finish her thought process. (If Trucy can do it to the point she's at now, he knows he can learn to do it too.)

She takes a breath and makes to pick up the sketchbook but Apollo shakes his head, and steps forward and puts one hand on her sketchbook, "Vera, try words. Just say what you're thinking. You can clarify if it doesn't come out right. Practice with me. I'm safe like Trucy."

She looks at him. Looks at the mirror. Puts one hand to the headband of stars that holds her veil in place. The first thing he hears barely audible is "Princess."

"Can you repeat that, Vera?"

"I..." She turns herself to face the mirror, raising the elaborate sheer bell sleeves distracting herself by looking at the embroidery, "I... I feel like a princess, Apollo. And...."

She pauses again and her expression in the mirror is sad, "I wish my father could see me." She closes her eyes and tears spill over her cheeks.

He steps forward, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief and hands it to her. It figured she'd be thinking like this. This is one of the bonding points between the three of them: their birth fathers are no longer with any of them. He doesn't remember his and Vera and Trucy have both lost theirs.

She wipes away her tears as he talks, "I think if he were here, he'd be very proud of you, Vera. I know I am."

He pauses, "Have you seen The Lion King?"

Vera nods and he continues, "Remember the scene with the stars?"

Vera nods again and he smiles, "I like to think that scene is true. I bet he's watching you now and very proud of how far you've come."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."


End file.
